Break of Day
by AndroidScout21
Summary: She was exquisite. Especially the way her blonde hair waved down her back as she danced across night. Yes, what she did was dancing with death, he laughed softly. His breath caught as her beautiful emerald eyes turned towards him. Her arm swung around, and he saw a ruby colored scythe in her right arm with blood splattered across the blade. The warrior queen…The Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen stared blankly at the board in English class and for the umpteenth time he listened to the style of writing explained to a group of 17-year-olds. How I wished I was as naive as my peers. Childlike to the depravity and dangers of the world, like the vampire I am. Lethal and hungry for human blood but unlike most, I can hear all their thoughts. Every single mind was open to me. Right now Mr. Mason, the English teacher, was mentally berating himself for not getting pastrami for lunch. Humans could be just unusual or irritating. Annoying like Jessica Stanley, who was thinking disgusting thoughts regarding her and me in a bubble bath. I shiver in repulsion and decide I need to go home and take a shower, with lots of bleach. Humans like Jessica should be grateful I was not a human drinking vampire. No, I drank the blood of animals. My creator, Carlisle Cullen had taught me the diet and together their family or coven had grown from three to seven: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

A knock sounded on the closed door, and an old redhead is wearing a soft green sweater with blue jeans, and boots came in quickly. "Mr. Mason, may we speak in the hall." Her voice was sweet and endearing but authoritative. I mentally pushed back the voices of the other students and singled out her mind. My curiosity intrigued by the sudden interruption in the middle of boring-as-mud Forks, Washington English High school class. _One new student and two new teachers! Oh my goodness, I am so excited!_ Immediately after the door closes the pair walk out of earshot and I am bombarded by the thoughts and sounds of teenagers wondering what is going on. Ten minutes later Mr. Mason walks back in, and class continues like normal. As school lets out, I walk towards my car and meet up with my family. My siblings, all vampires like myself, just as dangerous as I am who nod towards me. Rosalie's thoughts are about how her red shirt was the envy of nearly all the senior girls. Emmett's thoughts turned towards what pranks to play on our brother Jasper who sat beside me. Jasper's thoughts were on seeing the ocean soon while Alice focused on what book to read first.

I took the driver seat, and as we pulled out, I broke the silence in the car. "We are getting a new student and two new teachers. I don't know when but I over hear one of the advisers telling Mr. Mason."

"A new student!" Alice's bird-like voice rang through the air.

"Two new teachers?!" Rosalie screeched loudly.

"Yes so keep an eye for them." I pull up to the house and park in the garage. My siblings jump out of the car and race up the stairs to the house towards Esme.

"Hello everyone." Esme smiled sweetly at us.

"ESME WE ARE GONNA HAVE A NEW STUDENT AND TWO NEW TEACHERS, AND I AM SO EXCITED!" Alice said as she launched herself into a dance across the room and dragged Jasper with her.

Esme laughed, and Rosalie preened. Emmett and I decided to give the pair some music, so I went to the piano, and he went to the saxophone. We played "Dream a little Dream of Me". Two chords into the music, Rosalie hummed indicating she would start doing lyrics if we wished and Emmett nodded. She waited for four beats and then her soft alto voice cascade over the room.

 _Stars shining bright above you_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you  
Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
You gotta make me a promise, promise to me  
You'll dream, dream a little of me_

Carlisle and Esme's applause were met with laughter from Rosalie as Emmett pulled her into a romantic embrace. Alice and Jasper had already disappeared towards their private room.

 _I hope Edward finds someone who makes him that happy_. Esme thought as she sighed contently at the sight of Rosalie and Emmett's retreating backs. After years of solidarity, I was used to my family's thoughts and wishes of me finding a mate. I closed my eyes and Stared at Carlisle, who smiled brightly at me.

"I have an apprentice." He stated only and in his mind I saw the flash of a redheaded girl with bright green eyes and a sharp mind.

"Oh, Carlisle?!" Esme could not contain her excitement. "I would love to meet…"

"Willow Rosenberg is her name. She came with several letters of recommendations and her knowledge is sharp as a knife." Carlisle smiled brightly.

"I look forward to meeting her then!" Esme said as she twirled out of the living room. Already I could hear her planning a day to meet the girl and what outfit wear.

Carlisle and I shook our heads, and he clapped me on the shoulder. "Want to go for a quick hunt?"

We smiled wickedly at the idea of a nice hunt to satisfy the blood lust. The woods of Forks were always full and bountiful with woodland creatures that quenched my thirst. Two hours into the forest went by, and I had drained three delicious deer. Carlisle had indulged a bit with four large deer as well. We dusted off the dirt from our jeans and strode through the foliage. Carlisle talked about his day and then going into details on Ms. Rosenberg's Cambridge recommendations and California background. He seemed genuinely excited about a pupil who had a thirst for knowledge that matched his own. As we made it back to back to the house, I noticed a police car parked out front. I looked at Carlisle, and we moseyed towards the front of the house. We could hear Esme laughing from the porch, and Emmett's booming laughing sounded off as I stepped onto the first step.

Charlie Swan stood next to Emmett, and he smiled brightly while holding a glass of water. He sipped it and handed it to Esme as Carlisle, and I walked up the stairs. "Mr. Swan, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Carlisle asked as he shook hands with Charlie.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen and Edward." Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, is the pleasantest human. Often I find his thoughts to charming and kindhearted especially when he thinks of my family. "I'm sorry to drop in on you all so unexpectedly, but I wanted to inform you that you have new neighbors moving in tonight and more tomorrow." He handed his water back to Esme and nodded towards the darkening road.

"Really? I didn't realize there was a house close to us for some miles." Carlisle voiced but inwardly I could hear his thoughts thinking of the houses closest to us: there was a small subdivision seven miles to our southern right but to the southeast there was an empty house. Built in 1985, the house was pale blue with white shutters and overgrown with shrubbery in Carlisle's mind.

"Yes, the owner of the house passed but the son, Alexander Harris, has come home to stay. Some of his friends will be moving in with him, so I wanted to let you know in case you wanted to meet them. From what Harris has told me, there will be a high schooler joining him tomorrow. Her name is Dawn Summers." Charlie's mind has always been intriguing to me. He has a natural immunity that allows him to block me out at times but as he thought of Alexander Harris a flash. A man with dark brown hair, one light brown eye, and an eye patch covering his left eye. The man was laughing when the image whisked away from me. I gazed at Charlie and realized the man I saw must have been of Alexander Harris.

"We will, of course, make him feel right at home." Esme gushed. Her mind racing with recipe ideas to make for the Mr. Harris in under thirty minutes. "In fact, we can bring him dinner tonight."

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with that. Me and Mr. Harris went and had dinner already. But if you want, I know he'd be genuinely happy for something tomorrow when his family comes to town. He's been working on the house all day, and I suspect he will be working on it all day tomorrow as well." Esme's put on a fake pout and Charlie chuckled before turning towards Carlisle. "Doc, your apprentice is staying with Mr. Harris by the way. Apparently they are childhood friends. Ms. Rosenberg is her name, correct?"

"That is correct. Well, it is nice to know she will be close by." Carlisle smiled. _I should have checked her address on her file earlier_ , Carlisle thought.

Charlie had chatted for a few more minutes before a radio call came in and he sprinted to his car and peeled out towards town. The seven of us stood on the porch for a moment and listened to the quiet sounds of Washington. The sun finally descended, and we stood glistening in the moonlight like wet opal monuments. After an hour had passed, Rosalie insisted her and Emmett need their alone time and the pair vanished.

Alice and Jasper started bickering on who would win in their online campaign in World of Warcraft. We had all played the massive online game before, and it was a fun game to pass the time when you have eternity. I smiled and flashed upstairs to grab my laptop. As I grabbed the computer, I looked out my window. In the forest of Forks, I could be the predator, the vampire but at home, I could be Edward. I smiled and flashed downstairs to join my siblings in our night-long raid. We played until five in the morning which allowed to amass a plethora of coins and experience. We raced upstairs to our separate showers and started to prepare for school.

Thanks to Alice's clothing obsession, I had a surplus of clothes to choose from. Grabbing a random combination, I quickly dressed and turned towards the mirror and inspected my choices. I had picked slimming beige pants with a white t-shirt and green sweater. I run to my bathroom and fix my hair quickly. I walk back to my room and put on my sneakers and grab my favorite jacket. I smirked as I picked up my school bag and car keys and from the garage I could hear Emmett yelling for me to stop playing with my hair and to hurry up. I flashed down to the garage, and we piled into my Volvo. Rosalie was singing show tunes in her head while Emmett was thinking about former wrestlers. Alice was thinking about her favorite French designers and Jasper was thinking about different video games as we pulled up to the school.

The school parking lot was nearly filled as well pulled up, and students heads turned as we arrived. The thoughts turned from upcoming assignments to our physique and beauty. I chuckle softly at the students' innocence as they are but a flock of lambs being led to what could be a slaughter if I lose control. I head to the home room where the class is already talking about the new student Dawn Summers. Mike Newton was gushing to some of his friends how she was going to the prom with by the end of the year. They were even taking bets on if Mike would fail. I rolled my eyes and focused on the windows outside where I could view the parking lot. I saw two figures walking from the administration door, and as I focused, I saw they were both women. One of the women was a beautiful young girl with chocolate long hair. She had an olive complexion and wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Her eyes are a striking cobalt that light up as rays of sun peek through the clouds and highlight them. She's breathtaking, and her voice is like a soft flute. "Buffy, this school is tiny! I bet everyone knows what everyone ate for breakfast two weeks ago." The girl whined.

"Dawn, would you rather go back to Sunnydale?" The other speaker was blonde with tanned skin. She had her back to him, but she was tiny compared to the new student. She wore a long black coat and blue jeans with Doc Martins. _Alice would flip if she saw this girl fashion choice;_ I cringed. "Besides, I think you will fit in nicely here. Now get going to your homeroom. I'll pick you up after school, ok?" The pair embraced and Dawn ran off towards my building. I watched as the one, Buffy, walked towards a red Nissan Altima and pulled out of the parking lot.

Just as the last bell rang for homeroom, a flushed Dawn Summers skidded into the classroom and slammed straight into Jessica Stanley. Both girls landed onto the ground with grunts and an eerie silence fell across the room.

 **Word from the Author**

Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the many more chapters to come! Please feel free to review or just leave me a comment on your general feelings on the story so far.

Stay 5by5,

AndroidScout


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Oh shit, I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" Dawn popped to her feet a split second later and pulled Jessica up. As Jessica stood there shocked, Dawn started gathering their books and babbling. "I so did not mean to crash, but there was the bell, and it rang, and I was so not gonna be late. I didn't expect the rooms to be so tiny, but I guess little school means small classrooms too huh!? Oh hey, you're taking Spanish Two as well! Awesome! I loved Spanish One, so I am def. Wanted to take the second one. Oh, here's your books. I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm Dawn by the way." She handed Jessica the books and stood there waiting for a dumbstruck Jessica to answer her. After ten seconds of waiting, Dawn waved her hand in front of the girls face and snickered. "Did I break you?

Blinking back in surprise Jessica's shock wore off and smiled at the new girl. "I am so sorry it's just, you are so… Well different than what I am used to." Jessica's mind drifted to her best friend Lauren Mallory, who had a pension for being backstabbing and offensiveness.

Jessica and Dawn drifted toward the back of the room and talked quietly while Mr. Newman took the role. I listened quietly to the newcomer's flute-like voice as she softly giggled and made friends with Jessica and Mike. Mr. Newman started to hush the class and asked for full attention during the last five minutes. "Today you will notice we have a new student, Dawn Summers. We also have two new teachers. Mr. Giles will be teaching AP Civilizations next semester and yes it will be worth college credits and transferable to any college." As Mr. Newman talked, I noticed that the new girls inner voice was missing. "Meanwhile Buffy Summers Is our new Physical Education instructor and for everyone interested in martial arts she has a signup sheet posted outside her office. Ms. Summers, the coach, is a well-known black belt in Muay Thai and Taekwondo from California."

All the student's heads whipped around towards Dawn Summers, who wore a bored expression. "She's my sister." The brunette sighed as gathered her bag in one hand and headed for the door as the bell rang. Nearly all of the school, I listened to thoughts of others on how the new girl was funny or charming. Most thought she was interesting and had funny phrases.

Every time I tried to listen to her mind, I heard what I could only describe as a soft hum. Despite the strange humming, Dawn seemed to be a sweet girl who charmed most. When Lauren Mallory had mentioned she looked like a stuffed doll, Dawn had laughed and told her that she had once been a living doll for real. Dawn had then walked off leaving a confused Lauren to contemplate whether Dawn was entirely sane. While I sat in history, Dawn sat in Trigonometry with Jessica. I notice in Jessica and others mind, how Dawn did not struggle with answering Mr. Varner's questions. In fact, she challenged him with her questions. Is she trying to get him to give us homework? Jessica's thoughts immediately grew to a shrill with each answer Dawn gave. Finally, the lunch bell rang, and I disengaged from Jessica's thoughts.

As I met up with my sibling, I listened to an excited Alice as she talked to Rosalie about organizing a shopping trip. "We will have to invite Dawnie as well." Alice sang as Emmett open the Cafeteria doors. I froze as Alice's thoughts crashed into my mind. Dawn surrounded by my sisters and laughing while Rosalie tossed her a brilliant smile. I was startled by the vision, and I looked down at the pixie vampire. "We can ask her today when we stop by to give them the dinner Esme made." Alice finishes as she takes Jasper's hand and they walk into the lunchroom together along with Emmett and Rosalie.

I waited by the door for a moment and then started into the crowded area. I slowed my steps as my eyes caught the hourglass figure of Dawn Summers. She was beautiful and striking as her head tilted back and she laughed at Mike Newton's jokes. Her head lifted up, and her cobalt eyes sparkled they landed on me. Her smile faltered a little as I heard her flute-voice ask "Who is he?"

"That's Edward Cullen. He's in our homeroom." Jessica Stanley provided as she played with her orange. "He's totally gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She threw her nose in the air and began to peel the orange as a soft smile spread across Dawn's face.

"So he turned you down huh?" Jessica's head whipped around, and Mike's and Angela Weber's eyes widened in shock. Both had been watching quietly listening to the two girls.

"What?" Jessica blanched and looked towards me briefly before turning towards Dawn.

I had reached the table with my siblings, and we watched in amusement as the newest student saw through Jessica's words. Alice's voice was quiet, but she immediately started chanting Dawn's name like a mantra of inspiration while Rosalie and Emmett pretend not to watch the scene.

"Obviously, you must have liked him at one point, Jess. I mean, I may be new, but I wasn't born yesterday." Dawn rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "So why the cold shoulder to the guy?"

"Cullen's a freak that's why," Mike said as he narrowed his eyes towards our table. I stifled a growl and turned my head so that I looked as if I was talking to Jasper.

"Yeah, well I'll have you know I like freaks, nerds, and geeks." Dawn haughtily picked up her tray and dumped her tray in the trash. Her steps were light as she walked towards our table. The hum of her mind is pulling me to stare into her blue eyes. She stopped at our table, and a hush fell over the cafeteria. Her lips pulled into a radiant smile as she waved slightly. "Hello, my name is Dawn Summers."

 _She is gorgeous! She smells like cinnamon and honey too!_ Rosalie's voice was first and surprisingly sweet as she took in Dawn with a soft grin.

 _She smells so enticing._ Jasper gripped Alice's hand tightly but smiled toward the girl encouragingly.

 _He won't hurt her, Edward._ Alice's voice echoed last who sent Dawn a dazzling beam.

I nodded to Alice and smiled up toward Dawn whose piercing eyes looked at me expectantly. "Ms. Summers, it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to sit with us?" She nodded enthusiastically and pulled out the chair. She sat gingerly and then propped her elbows up on the table, rested on hand under her chin and cocked her head softly to the side. Her chocolate hair let loose another explosion of cinnamon and honey, and I inhaled the scent again. She was breathtaking and enticing but far more friendly than other humans were to us. I noticed the eerie quiet of the lunchroom had slowly started to return to its usual voluminous level after Dawn relaxed.

"So Dawn, why did you move to Forks?" Alice inquired as chatter began to start back up in the cafeteria again.

"Ever heard of Sunnydale, California?"

"No." We all answered together.

Dawn pulled out her phone and after a few seconds pushed it towards the center of the table. We bent forward and noticed the headline of the Los Angeles Time: Sunnydale Crater! According to the article, Sunnydale was destroyed by a series of earthquakes. The earthquakes had somehow created a large enough rift to swallow Sunnydale into a crater. It took about a month and started in the center of town. Most of the city had known about its impending doom before its collapse in 2003. We all looked back up at her slowly, and she grinned mischievously for a moment. "My family and I were some of the last to leave the city. We watched from the outskirts as the city sank into the valley. It was freaky, but at least, the city was evacuated." She finished as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What was the city like before it went under?" Jasper asked.

"Sunny but with the Scoobies around there was always an adventure." She laughed softly and shook her head at what must have been memories.

"The Scoobies?" Rosalie and Alice said together with questioning looks.

"Yeah, my family slash friends. We were always hanging out and getting into trouble or saving the world." She used air quotation as she said the word world but smiled anyway.

"What kind of trouble did you get into?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward onto the table and his eyes gleamed.

"I wasn't that bad actually! Oh but Buffy, my sister, she burned down her first high school's gym! She had the largest permanent record the principal had ever seen but when I got to high school Principal Wood hired her as a counselor. She was already at college, and she ended finishing up her degree in Physical Education and Psychology. I think Will pushed her to do the dual major for the most part, but Buffy loves her career now." Dawn's eyes were soft as she thought of her sister and a small sprinkling of tears formed but she blinked them back. "Anyhow, I hope you guys are up to her standards in P.E. She is a real drill sergeant at times."

Jasper's smile faded slightly, and his mind wandered to his days in the civil war before he transformed. Alice touched his hand softly, and he looked down at his angel and his mind quietened. The looks between Alice and Jasper did not go unnoticed by Dawn, and she sighed dreamily at the pair. Emmett snickered, and Rosalie kicked him hard under the table. As the bell rang ending lunch, Alice pulls Dawn aside, and the couple starts making plans for a shopping trip to Port Angeles. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I make our way to our respective classes.

Sitting in Biology II, I pull out my phone and quickly look up some information on the city Sunnydale. The town went through many strange occurrences in the last few years of its existence. From the news reports, there were a lot of gang violence too. I put my phone away as students begin to file in as the first bell rings and I pull out my book from my bag. I am stunned when a pair of warm hands covers my eyes, and the smell of cinnamon and honey engulf me. "Guess who?" The flute voice sings as her fingers wiggle in anticipation.

"Ms. Summers, I can only imagine." I smirk, and her hands fall away from my face. She plops down in the empty seat next to me and stares at me with wide doe eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Most people do not talk to me, if you have not noticed." I roll my eyes and flip open my book.

"Oh. Well, looks like I get to be nice to you daily!" She smiled radiantly. "I'm your new lab partner so please do not set me or my hair on fire." Her voice had taken a dangerous tone towards the end and her eyes had narrowed.

I chuckled lightly and patted her hand. "I promise I will not light your hair or you on fire, Dawn." Reassured Dawn began to talk excitedly about her last class with Mr. Varner. She silenced herself midsentence when Mr. Banner started writing on the board, and I watched as she jotted down the notes rapidly. She was studious, and she added her comments to her notes. Our class was in the Microbiology portion of the semester but today we were focusing on Biology of Bacteria. Inside her notes, Dawn wrote notes such as "duplicate in large model," "make study cards", and "demons." The last was made me question her a bit, and she caught me staring at her notes. She blushed and covered them with her hand before looking back up to the board. The bell rang, and a sigh of relief sounded from the class.

Mike Newton strutted over as Dawn packed away her books and put his hand on her shoulder. _Cullen freak._ "Hey, Dawn, want me to walk you to the gym? It's our next class." He smiled a bit wearily at her, and she nodded.

"Yeah sure but could you wait a moment outside for me?"

Mike shrugged off and stood outside the biology room _. Bet she's only talking to him so she can get notes._

"So hey Alice said you and your family are coming over for dinner tonight?" Dawn chewed her lip softly and moved her books from her left arm to her right.

"Yeah, is that ok?" Is it? Did we do something that would put her and her family out? We must seem like the rudest

"No that's fine! We appreciate it!" She smiled, and my worries vanished. " I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me study while you are at my house. I am a little behind in school work, and I would like to get caught up."

"Absolutely, would you like me to bring my notes from any of my other classes?" I could resist, but I was utterly smitten with the beautiful brunette. She was charming and kindhearted to my family and me.

"Alice is bringing notes from Trig, Jaspers bring notes from History, but if you could bring notes from Biology I would be eternally grateful!" She giggled, and Mike's head poked in at the sound of it.

"Are you coming?" Mike asked impatiently. His voice like nails on chalkboards had me wanting to drain him of his blood. _You should be laughing with me and not Cullen!_

"Jesus, yes I am. Careful of your tone, Mike." Dawn's voice held an air of authority to it as she walked away. Mike gulped as he caught the glint in her eye and nodded to her. As the pair walked away, I heard her call out loudly, "See you later Edward."

I smiled as I watched her pivot and wink quickly before turning back to race Mike to the gym. I made my way to my last class. The last hour of class dragged by slowly but as the final bell rang, I raced from the room to the car with excitement. Dawn stood next to Alice as Emmett and Jasper pretended to wrestle, and Rosalie stared at her nails. Dawn caught sight of me and waved at me excitedly for a moment before Alice brought her back to their conversation. I laughed as I heard that the pair was still talking about the shopping trip to Port Angeles. Shaking my head, I pulled the car keys from my pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Shot-gun!" Dawn yelled excitedly as she dashed around the hood of the car and poked at Emmett's side.

"What! No way! Edward?" Emmett looked at me like I had kicked his favorite non-existent puppy.

"She called shotgun." Alice sang as she sat on Jaspers lap and Rosalie pulled a shocked Emmett into the backseat.

I laughed softly, and Dawn handed me her phone with the GPS pulled up to her house on the screen. I nodded and put the drive in gear. The drive was lovely as Alice insisted we turn on the radio and the girls plus Emmett engaged in car karaoke. Pulling up to Dawn's house I noticed the once overgrown yard was recently mowed, and the house had been painted a lovely eggshell with red shutters. The roof and stairs are stained a dark brown wood, and a silver Lexus parked outside the garage. A man with an eyepatch covering his left eye wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a tool belt, and boots opened the front door as I parked the car. In the flesh, Alexander Harris looked a bit intimidating as a human. Like Emmett, Alexander had a mass of muscles and arms that looked as if they could rip apart a bear. His eyes shifted to us and his thoughts sounded into my mind: _Woah, did Dawn make it to the popular group already?_

Dawn opened her door and beamed, "Hey Xand!" She called out as she waved excitedly. She poked her head back into the car. "Would you guys like to come in for a moment or do you want to wait until later tonight?"

"Alice?" Jasper tickled the pixie queen, and we turned to our little sister waiting to see her answer.

"Mother is expecting us to help her with your dinner, but I promise we will ooh and awe at everything loudly tonight!" Alice smiled at Dawn and everyone laughed.

"Ok, then." Dawn smiled and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you all soon." She tucked her hair behind her ear and waved goodbye.

Alice climbed to the front, and we drove in silence back to the house. My siblings' thoughts were quiet, but I thought nothing of them as I thought of the girl who had crashed into our world. She was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. She was also authoritative and stood up to people others. If I were a human, a blush would grace my checks but as I am not there is nothing. I pull into our garage and we all race into the kitchen. Esme had started on the Summer's dinner already, and the aromas wafted through the house.

"That smells repulsive." Rosalie snorted as she stepped into the kitchen behind me.

"Yes, it would to you dear." Esme retorts and continues to stir the pan in front of her. "But would you mind making the salad?" She turns her head and smiles to Rose tenderly.

"Of course." Rosalie goes to the cabinets and starts the tedious process.

"Edward how about you, Jasper, and I start copying our notes for Dawn." Alice sang as she spun in one of the bar chairs. Jasper and I grumbled but agreed as we grabbed our bags.

 **Word from the Author**

Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the read so far. Please feel free to review or leave me any comments about your thoughts during the chapter!

As always, Stay 5by5,

AndroidScout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour later, my family and I stood outside the Summer's house. Carlisle in a soft gray suit and blue shirt with no tie. Esme wore a light purple lace dress that fell above her knees with nude heels. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I stayed in our school clothes. Esme had made Lasagna with salad, garlic bread sticks, and cannoli. Although to us, the food smelled repellant, and the idea of eating is a disturbing thought, Esme is an astounding cook. Carlisle knocked on the door three times, and we waited for a few moments before Alexander Harris opened the door.

I could hear his thoughts as he took in my family _. Holy Gaia! They are all stunning._ "Hi. You all must be the Cullen's. I can tell because you look like you stepped right off a magazine." He smiled and Carlisle laughed.

"We are blessed; that is true. My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our children." He pointed to each of us respectively as we stated our names.

"The Dawnster has told us about you all." He opened the door and gestured for us to come in. We smiled politely and thanked him as we crowded into the foyer. _I'll tell Buffy to hide the stakes then_. I furrowed my brow at his train of thought but then suddenly he was screaming. "DAWN! THE CULLENS ARE HERE!"

"We brought you and your family some dinner," Esme said smiling and nodding to the trays of food in her hand. "It's a welcome to Forks dinner if you will indulge us," She added.

"Thank you, so much! It smells delicious. I just thought it was you, folks." Alexander said as he took the trays in one hand. "I'll take this to the kitchen really fast. Why don't you all make yourself comfortable in the drawing room to the right of the staircase." With that, he rushed down the hallway, and we stood for a moment looking around.

To the left of us, a long staircase led to the upstairs portion of the house where I could hear Dawn saying she would be down in a moment. To our right, the foyer opened up into a large living room. The sofa and loveseat were set in dark wood and leather but upholstered in a dark brown and floral with gold touches. The coffee table and end tables matched the dark wood of the furniture but added the touch of clawed feet at the ends. The walls were painted a soft beige color with an eggshell trim around the edge. Gold and brown accents decorated the room, and a large bookcase was the predominate feature of the room. The dining table was dark brown and far enough away that people could mingle and dance with comfort. Like the coffee and end tables, the dining table had clawed feet and intricate wood work. Alexander found them moments later, his heartbeat alerting us of his arrival. Emmett turned towards him and smiled.

"Not much for television?" Emmett questioned as we sat on to the sofa.

"Well according to Giles, this is considered the drawing or waiting room. The living room is where the TV is at but man; I said we should have put it here." Alexander smirked as he leaned against the wall and between a door and a bookcase.

"Giles? As in the new World Civilizations teacher for next semester?" Jasper perked up at the idea of meeting the new teacher.

"Yes, Giles is quite the historian." Alexander laughed.

"When can we meet him! Oh and Buffy Summers? Dawn's sister? We look forward to meeting her. I heard she's astounding in martial arts." Alice squealed and jumped in her seat.

"You can meet me now." A soft female voice rang, and a door beside Alexander opened up. A woman, no older than 21, with long blonde hair, came from the dark room. She wore a red blouse, white pants, and black Milano ankle boots. Her long hair curled in long, thick ringlets and wore only a touch of make. Her green eyes stood out most against her tanned skin. They were bright green, but the way she looked at us made me feel as if she could see me for what I was. A predator. A vampire. "Hello, I'm Buffy."

"Hello, Ms. Summers. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme. These are our children." We smile to her and introduce ourselves.

"You're a little young to have children, don't ya think?" She asks as she pulls up a chair from the table. I move to stand, but she waves me to sit down. "You're my guest, so please sit comfortably." She winks at me and turns her attention back to Carlisle.

"They are all adopted, but I love them all the same," Esme explains as she folds her hands in her lap.

"I see." Buffy nods and shifts her attention to Alexander. "Xand, where's Will? I'm sure she would like to meet Mr. Cullen's family." Buffy sends a smile his way. "She has spoken about how intelligent you constantly when she is home. That is of course when she does not have a medical book shoved under her nose."

"Here I am!" Dawn and a redheaded woman descend the stairs together carrying books and a laptop. "We got carried away studying. I'm sorry everyone." The redhead explained. "Dawnie, why don't you and your friends go to the parlor and study while the adults talk?" The redhead wore a pink floral skirt and a soft pink sweater that was crotched at the neck, hemline and cuffs. She wore a pentagram necklace and moon silver earrings that dangled close to her neck. She smelled strongly of sage but with a soft hint of strawberries.

"Don't you want to meet them at all?" Dawn smirked.

"I will be at dinner, besides it's not as if you didn't gush about them all afternoon." Willow sniggered, and my siblings, and I stood up smiling at the two's banter.

"Come on, you lot." Dawn smiled, and we followed her down the hall into a blue room with soft brown wood floors. The furniture looked similar to the ones in the drawing room except for its color combinations were light browns, beige, pale blues, and seafoam white. The smell of sandalwood and sea salt drifted from a small smoking pot on the mantelpiece above a small bookshelf. As we settled into the soft cushions of the sofa, we noticed the pictures on the walls. Each one included Alexander, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and an older gentleman with glasses. Some of the images had a few other people involved, but the pictures were lined on the walls, on the bookshelves, or littered with the tables. "My sister has a love of the ocean and always wanted a themed ocean room. We couldn't talk her out of it." Dawn shrugged taking our staring as a question to the odd décor.

"Oh! I love the theme; I was just looking at the pictures. Are these, like your favorite memories?" Alice immediately responded.

"Yes and no." Dawn laughed. She went to the vintage desk in the left corner of the room and picked up a picture. "This is a picture of me, my sister, and our friends right after a gang from Los Angeles decided to attack us in New York. Buffy, being a martial artist, can handle her own. She took them down no problem. The rest of us had some trouble dealing with the underlings. However, the Scoobies always win." Dawn laughed and handed the picture over to Alice. Alice then passed the photo around. When the image got to me, I froze. There stood Buffy, dirty and speckled with blood, laughing with Dawn whose face had been slashed slightly in the fight. Blood dripped from the wound and onto her dirt purple sweater, but she was still smiling down at her sister. Around her shoulders lay Alexander's bruised and bloody arm. Alexanders face smiled brightly, and his right eye closed at the camera, but his grin was wide against the screen. Willow stood beside Buffy with a scythe in one hand and a beer in the other. The older gentleman stood in the background with his glasses in his hands, and he appeared to be cleaning them and possibly muttering when the image was taken.

"So are you a trained fighter as well?" I looked at her as I handed back the picture.

"I'm a red belt in Taekwondo, but Buffy assures me once I pass high school, I will be a black belt. I also practice portions of Muay Thai and various meditations, but that's because I am like the energizer bunny." Dawn laughs as she puts the picture away and sits back down.

"You'll have to show me that flying double side kick one day!" Alice jumps up and down.

"You betcha!" Dawn winked and then opened up the laptop. "Anyway, enough about little ole me, can we talk micro bacteria?"

Thirty minutes of studying and I felt confident that Dawn would succeed with all A's this semester despite being previously behind. She is a quick study and has an excessive thirst for knowledge that rivals Carlisle at times. Whenever she stumbled for an answer, instead of us answering for her, she delved into the books and notes until she had obtained the answer herself. Often smiling victoriously when we replied that she was correct. Her smiles were infectious, and her laughter was like a drug. I wanted nothing more than to bottle that laughter. When she looked at me, with her cobalt eyes shining and her face exuberant, the cold of my skin melted and all words failed me.

Buffy's head poked through the door of the parlor and told us it was time for dinner. Like Dawn, I noticed I couldn't hear her thoughts either. Unlike Dawn, there was no hum. It was as if there were no brainwaves to reach. Almost as if she was dead. If Buffy were a vampire, I would still hear her thoughts. I would have to talk to Carlisle about other possibilities. We headed toward the dining room quickly. At the table, Buffy showed us to our seats respectively. I noticed the looks Dawn gave her sister as she seated me between Dawn and Alexander. Midway through the seating, the gentleman from the picture Dawn had showed us early arrived carrying a briefcase.

"Oh, hello. I am terribly sorry. I was not aware we had guests." The man said as he glared at Buffy slightly. His voice carried a British accent, and I noticed Carlisle smile slightly. He wore a black suit with a green tie and black shoes. He had dark brown hair and oval glasses that gave him a senior appearance.

"I left you a voicemail, Giles." Buffy snorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah, well." He stuttered slightly and set his briefcase down next to the bookcase. "My name is Rupert Giles."

 _Rupert Giles._ _The name sounded familiar_ sang Carlisle's inner mind and then the memory hit us both. _Rupert Giles stood in front of the bartender along with four young men. My eyes landed on the young men as they got on the stage and announced they were now performing. No one in the bar objected as the sound of punk music sounded through the speakers. Giles' voice was soft as he sang of the carnage of demons and watchers. Shaken by their song, I moved from the bar to a booth and watched intently as the men finished their set. As the set ended, I noticed that a pair of pale blue eyes walked over to me. "Hello, my name is Ripper…."_ I blinked back the memory of 1976 and looked at the now aged Rupert Giles and Carlisle smirked.

"I thought you preferred Ripper, old friend." Carlisle leveled his eyes on the aged gentleman and the air in the room became like a vacuum. No one breathed until Giles coughed softly and took off his glasses to begin cleaning them.

 **Words From the Author:**

Hello, Readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you are looking forward to seeing where I am going with the story. Please review because I would love to hear feedback from you! Stay 5by5!

 **Shout outs** go to Marlastiano, LittleGnomette, and Mightymel30 who reviewed the first two chapters during their first few days open! Thank you guys for the review. Each one made me smile.

Until next time,

AndroidScout21


	4. Chapter 4

The air was like electricity as Rupert Giles stared at Carlisle. I noticed how his thoughts tried to figure out who Carlisle was. Almost as if he had blocked out the painful memories of his past but he soon recalled meeting Carlisle in a bar in the mid-1970's. Rupert put his glasses back on and smiled openly has he shook hands with Carlisle. "Carlisle, it has been quite some time."

"You know them, G-man," Xander said as he approached the two men. _I don't want to have to get physical,_ Xander thought.

"Xander please, I hate that nickname. Yes, I do know Carlisle, although I never had the pleasure of meeting your coven." We all winced at the term, but Carlisle smiled broadly.

"We prefer the term family. These are my children: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. This is my mate and wife Esme." We all smiled and nodded when Carlisle pointed to us except for Esme, who came forward to stand my Carlisle.

"Hold up. Did you say coven? Coven of what exactly?" Buffy looked between the two friends. Her posture shifted from open to defensive in a fracture of a second.

"Well (a cough), they are a coven of… hmmm… how do I say this? (a cough) Cold Ones." Mr. Giles says as he shrinks away from the small woman who grows angrier by every word. _Shit Giles, you have done it now,_ Xander grimaced and backed away from the group to stand in front of Dawn.

"COLD ONES?!" Buffy's eyes light up with recognition, and we instantly realize she is aware what are existence means. We are vampires. Powerful and deadly creatures that prey on humans for their blood. "COLD ONES AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WARN US THAT THEY MIGHT BE HERE?!" Her voice booms throughout the house.

 _Edward, I can't calm her down. She has no feelings. This is beyond strange. I cannot manipulate her emotions._ Jasper speaks into my mind, and I stare intently at the blonde. She stood protectively in front of Dawn now as well. Her hands are on her hips and one-foot tapping like an expectant parent.

"I can assure you, my family and I are different from others of our kind." Carlisle calmly came to stand between the young woman and us.

"You are still on the animal blood?" Rupert exclaims as he puts a hand up to silence Buffy. Buffy huffs and clenches her fist for a moment but concedes. She, Xander, and Willow are all staring at each other intently. I cock my head to hear Xander's thoughts but become baffled by the sounds. I can listen to the voices of Willow, Buffy and Xander all having a conversation but in his mind.

 **Willow:** _Some cold ones can control themselves. Remember when we met with the Egyptian Coven last year? Benjamin and Tia can monitor their bloodthirst. Although Amun is a bit of a jacka…_

 **Xander:** _Yes, but remember Garrett? I still have nightmares. I wonder if these guys know him._ A familiar face came to mind, but the last I had seen of Garrett was in upstate Maine in the 1990's.

Unsurprisingly, I couldn't hear Buffy's thoughts. The enigma of the woman was growing larger and larger.

"Yes. All of us do." Esme says confidently as she goes to her mate's side.

"You are species of vampires, and you claim not to feel the thrall of human blood?" Buffy sneers skeptically at the idea. She throws up her hands in exasperation and turns to her friend Willow. "Looks like they can CONTROL themselves. We are safe people, no need to worry!" I could only imagine the eye roll she was giving. I chuckled slightly. "Well, you will just have to prove it." Without hesitation and before any of us could respond, Buffy had grabbed a knife from her back and sliced her forearm. She turned around grinning roguishly as the blood began to drip on the carpet.

 _She smells…. Incredible._ Jasper is struggling to control himself but with Alice by him, he is doing quite well.

 _Like citrus and vanilla._ Rosalie quirks as she eyes the blonde with renewed interest instead of boredom.

 _Man, I wish animals smelt that appealing._ Emmett turned his face toward Rosalie, and she gave him an encouraging smile.

 _How remarkable of this young woman to willingly put herself in danger because she thinks we are deadly. Could she possibly be…._ Carlisle stopped his thought and simply opened his mouth in awe.

"What's a Slayer?" I ask quietly. Buffy's eyes shift towards me, and she quirks an eyebrow.

"You haven't heard of me? How quaint. Giles if you would." Buff gestures to Rupert but from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Buffy's wound was already healing.

"HOLY COW! ARE YOU ALREADY HEALING?!" Alice shrieks and leans forward to the woman.

"One of the benefits of being a slayer." She says as she walks away muttering about washing up.

Rupert Giles stands before us then and looks at us awkwardly. "You see; into every generation, a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer."

"Or at least was." Willow laughs. "Until I made all the potential slayers into slayers. Now many can defend the world against those that go bump in the night." Buffy, Xander, and Dawn all snicker softly.

I decided to try and see what Willow meant, but as I went to read her mind, I met a mental barrier. She noticed someone was trying to read her mind because as soon as I had touched that wall, she started cackling. "So which one of you is a mind reader?"

Everyone looked confused, and a fury of thoughts came forward, but I smiled and waved my hand. "Sorry, Ms. Willow. I'm not used to people being able to block me out."

"Well, its rude to snoop but it's quite alright." She beamed at me.

"You can read minds?" Rupert smiled towards me as well.

"Yes, sir. Some Cold Ones are gifted with abilities in their second life." I motion to myself, Jasper, and Alice. "I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions."

Buffy had come back from cleaning herself up finally. "So you get an everlasting life and freaky powers. That's rad." She says as she glances towards Xander, who smiles at her. "So can you read all of our minds?"

I shake my head a tiny bit. "Unfortunately no. Dawn, Willow, and you I cannot read. Although Xander does have some interesting thoughts, I do prefer to stay out of peoples' mind unless I have to be there."

"Coolness, and can you manipulate our emotions?" She looked to Jasper then.

Suddenly everyone in the room became filled with a sense of love, except for Buffy and Dawn. "Apart from the two of you, I can. I only realized this when I tried to calm you down earlier but failed." He smiled cheekily at her.

Buffy smiled at him and then turned towards Alice. "And you?"

"I have visions of you only when they pertain to my family. Other than that, it is like static." Alice confessed.

"Awesome!" Buffy smirked and high-fived Dawn. "We are immune to freaky gifts!"

"No offense guys," Dawn says sweetly as she turned to face us. She had been quiet the entire time, but she had never left.

"No offense taken, Dawn," I say. She looks at me then, and I am left breathless again. Those cobalt blue eyes are capturing me.

The rest of the evening goes well as Buffy and "The Scoobies" learn about us and vice versa. Buffy has even scheduled a sparring session so she can assess how strong and fast we are comparing us to slayers. We shuffled out of the house after saying goodbyes to Xander, Willow, Giles, and Buffy. Dawn stood on the porch with all of us and gleamed.

"I hope we can all be friends but please don't get on my sister's bad side. She's got a bit of temper." Dawn giggled.

"We couldn't tell. We will see you at school tomorrow Dawnie!" Alice said as she hugged the sweet girl who we had all become close with over the course of one dinner.

"I look forward to it! Night guys!" She went inside after making sure we were in our car.

Dawn and Buffy Summers were two of the most intriguing and beautiful women I had ever met. While Buffy somewhat intimidated me, Dawn filled me with hope. I smiled towards the house again before taking off with my family. I know Carlisle is eager to learn more about Slayers and will need my help tonight researching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bouncing from foot to foot, I waited _patiently_ for Dawn to show up. I had left home early that morning, ignoring the snickers of my siblings, to race to school and see the girl who I had spent thinking all night about. I turned on my car stereo and hit the play button for the cd player. Franz Schubert's Wanderer Fantasy started playing quietly and strummed my fingers along playfully on the steering wheel.

A gently tapping on my windows pulled me from my playfulness and I smiled sheepishly up at Dawn Summers. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled to the side in a side-swept french braid with a few pieces of flowers sticking out of her hair. She wore a soft pink button up with capped sleeves, a dark green chiffon mini skirt, a brown belt, and a pair of soft brown ankle boots. Her brown leather rested lightly on her shoulder as she leaned down looking bemused into my window. I gulped softly and smiled broadly as I rolled down my window. If I could blush, my cheeks would be bright red.

"Hello, Ms. Summers."

"Mr. Cullen, whatcha doing?" She leans closer and I catch the strong smell of cinnamon and honey.

"Listening to one of my favorite composers actually." I shrug as I roll up the window, turn off the car and step out to greet her. She leans against my car and rests her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"You mean like Aaron Copland?" Dawn asked as I grabbed my bag from the bag of the car. For a moment I stopped and grinned as I remember my dear friend. Aaron was an exceptional composer and artist with many hidden talents. He was a man of interesting thoughts, to say the least. I had met him during the time that I rebelled against Carlisle and drank human blood for a short time. Copland's ballets were often a source of my meals but also where I found, one day, a good friend. I was at a loss when he died in 1990.

"Yes, like Aaron Copland. What's your favorite work by him?" I asked as we started walking to through the school parking lot.

"Billy the Kid of course! Ugh, I could watch it for hours with my dad." Dawn smiled softly for a moment and then turned towards me. "You looked like you were having a lot of fun in your car. Who were you listening to? Was it Bon Jovi?" She asked teasingly and poked me in my side.

"Actually, it was Franz Schubert but I do like Bon Jovi every now and then." I laugh and I feel the eyes of our classmates turn to us.

 _Oh damn, look at Summers. She's so cute!_ Mike Newton thought as he crossed over to meet us. "Hey, Dawnie!" He smiled brightly at her. _Cullen freak, why are you making her smile!_

"Dawnie?" Dawn's face scrunched up in disgust and Mike blanched.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, Dawn." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, it's fine. Just don't call me that again. Ok?" Dawn says as she walks towards our homeroom. I chuckled softly for a moment before running slowly (humanly) after her. She was softly muttering to herself about people and nicknames as we took our seats beside each other. She smiled up at me for a moment before Jessica came over.

"Heya Dawn!" Jessica says as slides into the seat next to Dawn. "Hi, Edward." I nod to her and listen as the two girls start talking about an upcoming Spanish exam.

The day goes by like that; me by Dawn's side and her smiling and laughing with me and her friends. People seem to be drawn to her as if she is a ball of energy. She is full of life and constantly smiling at everyone. At lunch, my family and I find ourselves surrounded by Dawn and her new friends. Human instincts usually drive people away from vampires yet here they sit eating lunch with us. Rosalie tries her best not to be too off-putting for Dawn's sake but Dawn smiles brightly at my blonde sister and winks at her anytime Rosalie starts to look uncomfortable or like she is going to strangle Jessica Stanley.

By the end of lunch, Alice had gotten the majority of girls to agree to a shopping trip in Port Angeles. Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Conrad, Rosalie, and Dawn had all agreed to meet on Saturday. It seems that with Dawn in our life, my family was slowly becoming more….human.

Over the next few weeks, my family became more friendly and we adjusted more to having humans around us. Rosalie even had a small group of girls to talk to and they adored her while Emmett started hanging out with the weightlifting team more. Alice and Jasper both had joined a gaming club that met to play video games and a role-playing game called Pathfinder every Wednesday. Dawn and I started a hiking club as well. So far only Mike Newton, Angela Weber, and Jessica Stanley had joined but Dawn was happy. Dawn's sister Buffy was our Administrator for the club as well. Buffy was an interesting teacher, to say the least.

It the following Monday after the girls went shopping in Port Angeles that Buffy Summers started as the Physical Education teacher at Forks High School. I and Dawn both had her for our 4th-period class. After changing into our standard issued uniforms, maroon shorts, white shirts, and sneakers, the class sat on the benches waiting for the new teacher to step out of her office. Buffy didn't step out, no. She ran out and did a triple full layout. She smiled as she came to a stand and the students gawked at her.

"My name is Buffy Summers. I am your new Physical Education teacher. I am going, to be honest with you all. I love to train and I work out tougher than anyone. In this class, we will have fun but you will also start learning how to defend yourselves. The world is a dangerous place and I feel the system has been lacking in teaching you all how to handle real life situations."

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand and Buffy nodded to her to speak. "What kind of real life situations require me to flip like that?" She asked incredulously.

"You may not learn how to do a layout, but I will be teaching you martial arts. I have a black belt in 3 forms: Judo, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo. Life can be dangerous at the time, and knowing basic hand to hand combat can save your life. So that is what we will start doing. First, you will all need to start every day with a healthy run. Everybody up and stretch!" Buffy started instructing on best stretches and ten minutes later the class was on a steady jog around the gym.

Buffy had music playing in the background which helped some of the students concentrate less on the distance and more on the beat of the music. Some students were even laughing with others while jogging. Not surprisingly, Dawn was leading the class with a smile on her face as she and Buffy chatted about her classes thus far. They were far enough away from the other students to have the privacy of not being overheard. I could still hear them and although I know I should listen, I was eager to know more about Dawn.

"So how are you liking the tiny town of Spoons?" Buffy chuckled as the two rounded the corner edge.

Dawn rolled her eyes for a moment, "I like it, Buffy. I really like it."

"You mean you really like him." Buffy's eyes flickered to where I am jogging. I look straight ahead, pretending not to hear and acting as if I am paying attention to a few students around me who are conversing.

"Oh my god, Buffy!" Dawn shrill voice drew a few turned heads. She blushed brightly and took off running faster. Buffy ran after her laughing loudly.

"Dawn hold up." Buffy's voice softly called out.

It was a whisper, too soft for a human to hear but soft enough for me and Buffy. "He can hear you." Buffy stopped and turned to glare at me. I looked towards the ground and kept running. The rest of the day, Dawn was quiet and withdrawn. She ended up skipping the last class with Jessica and Angela altogether.

A few hours later, I was reclining on my day bed trying to read The Well At The World's End by William Morris. The book was a fictional novel from the late 1800's that I had enjoyed growing up. As much as enjoyed the book then, today I couldn't get into the story and my mind continually wandered back to Dawn. Her chestnut hair that flowed in the breeze and her cobalt blue eyes that captivated me with each expression. Her soft pink lips that became a wide smile white pearly white teeth. I sighed softly and picked myself off the couch. I should go hunting, I decided.

I let my siblings know I was going to hunt and asked if any of them wished to join. Most of them had gone hunting over the past few days. I set out into the woods alone, heading into the mountains. I was halfway out of Forks when a female scream had me running to the edge of a cemetery. From behind the trees, I watched as a dark shadow leaped from crypt to crypt with lethal accuracy as they tossed several weapons at large gangly beasts. The dark figure stopped for a moment and a large blood red scythe flashed in the air. The dark figure zoomed from one end of the cemetery to the other at what I thought was vampire speed. Green ooze spilled from the large beast that surrounded the figure and the scythe dripped with the same sludge.

"Way to go B!" A voice boomed from the far end of the cemetery and I saw Xander and Willow running towards the figure.

"Honestly guys, you have seen me slay better." Buffy Summers voice floated through the air and I sucked in my breath.

So this is what a slayer does? 

**Dear Readers,**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying Edward POV so far! If you think I should switch it up let me know! I have been toying with the idea and would like to hear your opinion. Hope everyone is well! Stay 5x5!**

 **Xoxo AndriodScout**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She was exquisite. Especially the way her blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight as she danced around the graveyard. Dancing with death was what she was doing. The blood red scythe held in her hand dripped with green ooze as she slashed at the creatures surrounding her. She was the fabled Slayer that demons and vampires whispered about during the night.

I watched her for another moment as she chatted amiably with her friends. The three were cracking jokes and laughing as Buffy wiped the scythe off on a rag Willow had handed her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed another demon in the bushes near me. He was crouched down and pulling out a dagger. As the beast moved forward, I jumped atop of him. Within seconds, I had the demon pinned to a nearby tree. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Buffy, Willow and Xander raced towards us. The beast snarled at me, and I kept a hold of him until Buffy arrived.

"Edward?" Willow looked at me incredulously.

"Ms. Rosenberg." I nodded my head back to her, and Xander stifled a laugh.

Buffy stopped beside me and gave me a stern look. "What on earth do you think you are doing?" She placed a hand on her hip and balanced the scythe on her shoulders with one hand resting on the neck of it.

"Holding off a demon, what are you doing?" I gave her a wide grin, and she rolled her eyes at me. Shoving me out of the way, Buffy took over and made quick work of the demon. I watched her and tried once more to delve into her mind but once again I as met with nothing.

"Trying to get into my head again Rabbit?" Buffy sent me a smile as she cleaned the blade.

"Yes but again I can't even pick up static as I can with Dawn." I sighed in frustration and kicked a few pebbles at my feet.

"You poor Rabbit! Want a carrot to cheer you up?" Buffy, Willow, and Xander broke out into giggles.

"Buffy stop picking on him!" I heard a female voice float from one of the crypts. My eyes swept over each crypt until it came to the one where the voice was drifting from. Dawn stood in the doorway, dressed in a black turtleneck, black leather pants, and a pair of black boots. She held a stake in one hand and one her waist was a variety of weapons. Dawn looked just as lethal as her sister. I smiled at her, and she sent me a soft smile and a wave.

"But Dawnster, he makes it so easy to pick on him," Buffy whined as she turned around to look at her younger sister.

"No, you're just high on the Slayer vibes and looking for a fight. Willow and Xander, do you mind helping her find a way to rid herself of all that energy?" The two snickered as they dragged Buffy further into the graveyard. Soon as their voices were far enough away from us, Dawn walked closer to me and smiled.

"So, did thumper put up a fight tonight?" Dawn asked with a chuckle.

"No, but a few deers did." I smiled at her, and she laughed while she placed her stake on her belt in an empty slot. "So do you go hunting with Buffy often?"

"Yeah. Buffy used to hate when I would beg to join her, but she relaxed after the First attacked us."

"The first what?" I watched as she stiffened for a moment.

"The First Evil. A creature of great evil who took the lives of some of my friends in Sunnydale." We walked towards the forest together as she talked.

"How did you defeat it?" I asked.

"Buffy killed it, but the creature had an army behind it. One of our friends, Spike, sacrificed himself so that we could win and close the Hellmouth permanently." A tear fell across her cheek, and I quickly pulled her into a soft hug. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around me. I heard her sniffle and sigh before dropping her arms. I unwrapped my arms and took a step back. "Thank you, I uh… Needed that." She looked up at me as she wiped a tear from her cobalt eyes.

I felt like I am sucker-punched. Just seeing Dawn try to smile while tears were still forming in her eyes made me want to hug her again. "You're welcome."

"So…" She looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked up at me.

"So?" I chuckled and took a seat on a stump.

"Sooooo, why don't you have a mate?" Dawn sat on the ground across from me. She gave me a wide-eyed smile and patiently waited for my answer as I continued to stare her.

"Uh, actually Rose was supposed to be my mate, but neither of us can stand each other." I snickered.

"Rosalie and you?" Her face grew serious for a moment.

"Yeah but Rose found her mate in Emmett, so I am more than happy for her." I smiled as I looked at the beautiful girl before me.

"Since you asked me, why don't you have a boyfriend, Dawn?" Her face became dark red, and she looked down at the ground.

"Well, I haven't really, uh… thought about it that much." She started fiddling with the grass around her.

"Until recently."She muttered softly.

If this frozen heart could beat, I am sure mine would. I watched her with soft eyes. Her brown hair shining in the moonlight, her hands scrunching up the grass around her, and the way her breath caught as she noticed me only an inch away from her.

"Until recently?" I questioned Dawn, and her blush became more prominent as we stared at each other.

"Yes." She whispered softly as a smile crept onto her face.

"Pray tell, who has stolen your heart from me." I took my hand and cupped her cheek gently.

"No one." She breathed and suddenly I felt her warm lips pressing against mine.

 **Dearest Readers,**

 _Ughhh so cute, my heart... Anyway, I hope you like the teaser chapter. I know it's short but I will update again soon._

 _XoXo- Androidscout_


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn's lips pressed against mine, and I lost myself. I wound my arms softly around her and pulled her into my embrace. I heard her sigh contently. I let my tongue skim along the bottom of her lip, silent asking for permission and when she opened her mouth, we dueled for control. Passion intensified, and I found myself needing to be closer to her. Dawn must have felt the same because soon she was straddling me as we furiously kissed. I left one of my arms wrapped around her waist while the other hand plunged through her hair. We were so engrossed in each other; we didn't hear the approaching sounds of people. At least not until Buffy screamed.

"DAWN!" Buffy's voice shattered the moment and Dawn scrambled to get away from me as fast as possible.

"Bbbbuffy! Oh, my God. It's not what it looks like!" Dawn stuttered as she straightened out her clothes.

"Well, it looks like you and the frozen popsicle were about to make ice cubes," Xander smirked just as Willow hit him upside the head.

"YOU!" Buffy threw a well-manicured finger at me. "You will not touch…"

"What if I want him to?" Dawn interrupted, and I heard Xander and Willow both mutter a soft "Oh snap." under their breaths. The two friends stepped away from the now red-faced slayer who was shaking in anger.

"Buffy, how about we go stake some yucky vamps?" Willow's voice shakily broke through a deafening silence.

"DAWN MICHELLE SUMMERS RETURN HOME NOW!" Buffy screeched, and I instantly put my hands to my ears. For such a short woman, Buffy was rather loud and shrill.

"Ok." Dawn pivoted on her heel and started walking. She stopped about three feet away and smirked towards me. "Walk me home, Edward?"

I smiled brightly at her defiance and nodded. We raced away from the trio of friends, escaping some curse words and shouts for Dawn to return.

Stepping onto the Summer's porch, I watched as Dawn unlocked the door before turning to face me. The moonlight played softly on her pale skin and blue eyes.

"Thank you for walking me home." A playful smile graced her lips, and I beamed.

"I am sure you can handle yourself should something particularly ghoulish crosses your path." I winked, and she chuckled as she wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Yes, I am positive I could." Her voice took on a huskier tone and the warmth from her arm was strangely alluring.

I placed one of my hands on the small of her back and the other I placed lightly on her waist. Dawn leaned up and placed her free hand on my cheek. For a moment, we stared into each other's eyes: just watching and smiling. I leaned down a gave her a chaste kiss before Stepping away from her. She smiled softly before saying good night, and I watched as she went inside. I raced away grinning widely.

I arrived home with a smile still plastered on my face as I greeted my siblings who were sitting in the living room. Immediately upon seeing me, Rosalie snorted, Alice let out a squeal, Jasper smiled brightly, while Emmett started laughing loudly.

He could at least hide it better. Rosalie sneered in her mind.

"Hide what Rose?"

"Dude! You got lipstick like all over." Emmett gasped in between breaths while roaming his hands over his mouth.

I hadn't realized that Dawn had been wearing any lipstick but then again it had been dark out. I raced upstairs and quickly washed off the bright pink smears around my mouth. I could help but laugh a bit. Dawn made me feel human and happy. Being around her was as natural as breathing. Dawn as charismatic, fearless, energetic, and at may times sarcastic.

I walked into my room and turned on my stereo system. The soft violin pop music of Lindsey Stirling came through the speakers, and I sighed contently. The soulful melodies were reminding me of the soft caresses of Dawn's hand on my cheek. I was gazing outside at the stars when I knock at my door pulled me from my musings.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was edged with worry.

"Yes, what's the matter?" I turned to face him and noticed the blood stained shirt.

"There was an accident. The Chief's a mess. His ex-wife was driving his daughter up here to visit when she struck a tree. Apparently, the woman had been drinking while driving. Charlie's daughter has been touch and go for the past 3 hours, but she's stabilizing." An image flashed in Carlisle mind of a girl, not much younger than I would be, with dark brown hair and incredibly pale translucent skin. "The mother died and looks like Charlie will have to house his daughter now. I was wondering if you would help Alice find the girl some new school supplies. The car was totaled in the fire." Carlisle face flashed with anger and then sympathy.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll even grab Dawn and we will visit Isabella so she'll know some people once she starts school."

"Thanks, Edward." Carlisle ran a weathered hand down his face. "I'm going to talk with Esme. Maybe we can find Charlie a bigger house at a discounted rate to host his daughter." Carlisle mused as he walked down the hall.

The girl from Carlisle's mind would recover. With the formidable Dawn by her side, I had no doubt that this Isabella would recover completely.

 **Dearest Readers,**

 **I hope you enjoy! Ah I had so much fun writing this one!**

 **XoXo**

 **AndroidScout**


	8. Chapter 8

_Twice in a week! I was on a roll and decided to drop the chapter early. Leave a review to let me know how your liking the story!_

 _XoXo- AndroidScout_

 **Break of Dawn Chapter 8**

The stench of rubbing alcohol is always the most potent vapor at the hospital. I utterly detest the smell, and that is one of the reason I could never become the doctor Carlisle dreamed. Rosalie is much better with a surgical knife. Alice, Dawn and I are walking down the Forks Hospital hallway to room 271 where Isabella Marie Swan was resting after surgery. Carlisle had called us once she had woken up and we had raced immediately over.

I knocked on the door and patiently waited until we heard a soft "Come in" before stepping into the room. Littering the room are "Get Well Soon" balloons and vases filled with flowers on top of every available non-medically needed service area. The television was turned off surprisingly, and the girl was reading a withered looking Wuthering Heights. She looked up from the book and let out a startled gasp.

"Hello. Um… Do I know you?" Isabella timidly asked while setting the book on her lap.

"No, but you know our Dad, well me and his Dad," Alice said pointing at me. "He was the surgeon he worked on you: Carlisle Cullen. He asked us to pick you up some things for school since most of your stuff was damaged in the accident."

"Oh." Isabella looked away from us as tears started to drop down her face.

Alice immediately went to the girl and gave her a gentle hug. Isabella didn't shy away from Alice, but she sat stiffly staring off into space. Dawn gripped my hand tightly, and I looked over to see her giving me a worried expression. I smiled softly, and she gave my hand another squeeze before walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down.

"I lost my mom too." Dawn's voice was quiet, and Isabella turned towards her. "She had a tumor removed a few weeks before it happened. She was getting better, but she had an aneurysm while I was at school, and my sister was out. My older sister came home and found her. I still remember Buffy pulling me out of class and telling me. I miss my mom every day. She was beautiful with medium blonde hair and bright blue eyes." Tears were rolling down Dawn's face, and Isabella moved a hand towards her.

"My mom is...was eccentric and a bit of child. She always tells me I'm too old for my age." Isabella softly chuckled before Dawn threw her arms around the small girl. The two stayed like that for minutes; both are crying over the mothers they had lost. Eventually, Dawn pulled away and smiled at Isabella who started wiping away her tears. I realized then that I didn't hear Isabella Swan. I was so used to Dawn's quiet mind, that I didn't recognize picking up any thoughts from Isabella. I tried to delve once more into her mind, but I was meet with silence. Unlike Dawn who sounds like static when I try to read her, Isabella was like Buffy: dead quiet.

"Uh, sorry about that." Isabella started, but Dawn silenced her by putting up her hand.

"Don't be sorry. Your grieving which is natural." Dawn gave her an encouraging smile which I and Alice immediately copied. Isabella smiled softly and finished drying her face.

"Thanks for uh, being here." Isabella smiled again. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella, My name is Dawn Summers, and that's Alice and Edward Cullen." We smiled as Dawn said our name.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled towards her, and she nodded her head.

Alice gave the girl another hug, and the two laughed. "I'm Alice, and I know we are going to be great friends." Suddenly I was struck by a vision Alice had the moment she saw Bella.

Bella was standing by Alice and Jasper laughing as Rosalie scolded Emmett. They were at what looked like a carnival. Alice slung her arm around Bella and the two double over in laughter as Rosalie smashed an egg over Emmett's head. Dawn came running up and barrelled into the girls. The scene ended with all three girls smiling brightly and cheering on Rosalie.

I smiled as the vision faded and looked towards the three girls who were laughing about something I had missed. Alice looked up towards me and winked. What a beautiful friendship these girls would have.

The girls had talked some more before Alice and Dawn set to business on determining what to get Bella. Despite Bella's complaints, Alice and Dawn had created a lengthy list of must-haves for the poor girl. With a shriek of excitement and a quick ado, the dangerous due were flying from the room shouting for me to hurry up. Laughing, I said goodbye to Bella and started on my way out. When I opened the door, though, I am met by Billy Black and his son, Jacob. Billy Black was the grandson of Ephriam Black whom gave Carlisle a treaty to hunt on the outskirts of thier home or now reservation.

The Blacks and the rest of their tribe had a unique ability to turn into wolves. Billy never could, but from the smell of his son, another Black would be Chief one day. Billy was no fool, and once we had decided to return to Forks a few years ago, he had delivered a message: Harm no one, and none of us would be harmed. I tried to keep my face even despite the wet dog smell rolling off of the boy, Jacob.

"Oh, hello there." I smile politely at the pair and shift to the side so Jacob can push Billy's wheelchair inside.

"You must be Carlisle's… son." Billy eyes me warily, and I nod my head.

"Hello?" I swiveled and saw Bella eyeing the newcomers suspiciously from her bed. Billy and Jacob must have noticed Bella finally as his thoughts turned to her.

 _My god, she looks just like Charlie,_ Billy thought as he referenced the girl's dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

Jacob's mind was like an explosion of thoughts and feelings all connected to one thought: Bella. He was standing by his father's chair with an awkward grin on his face.

"Do you know them, Bella?" I asked gently as I turned my head back to her.

"No." She shook her head quickly although she stared at Billy with her head tilted to the side. "Maybe." She added hesitantly.

"Bells, you don't remember me huh? Figures, you last saw me on two feet." Billy chuckled while Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"You're friends of my father right?" Bella asked as if finally recognizing the man.

"Yes!" Billy slapped his leg with delight. "I'm Billy Black, and this is my son…"

"Jacob?" Bella's eyes widened as she looked at the boy.

"Hey, Bells. How are you feeling?" Jacob walked closer to her bedside, and I gave her a short wave.

"Like I got hit by a car." Bella deadpanned as I stepped out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at the girl who would soon be another friend to my family. I knew the girls would be waiting for me since I had the car keys. They were impatiently pacing around the car while Dawn was firing off items to purchase and Alice furiously wrote them down. Alice practically clawed the keys from me while Dawn laughed as she slid into the front seat.


	9. Update

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I apologize but my stories are on pause for the moment. I have a lot of responsibilities at work with my new promotion but I am still writing on the weekends during my free time. I will have multiple chapters uploaded in May '18. So please don't fret! Also, I am starting a youtube channel within the next few months and I will list it for everyone when that time arrives. :) My friend and I will be doing a Sailor Moon Abridged series as our first show so if you have any ideas, please let me know! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **AndroidScout21 3**


End file.
